If Only
by PigwidgeonHedwig7
Summary: If only Draco and Hermione hadn't broken up. If only random conflicts hadn't come in the way. It only their story wouldn't have been a tragedy. Dramione, one-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "The Story of Us."


**Yup. I'm back.**

**With another Dramione one-shot.**

**Again, inspired by the song "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**KEY.**

_**Bold-Italics = Thoughts shared by Draco AND Hermione**_

_**Bold-Italics-Underline = Thoughts by Hermione.  
**_

_Italics-Underline = Draco's thoughts_

_Italics only = Flashback/Emphasis._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG "THE STORY OF US".**

* * *

Hermione was not very happy.

Nor was Draco.

But of course, none of them knew about the other. Even though they wanted to.

* * *

"_Hermione, I'm really sorry, but I can't do this anymore."_

"_Wh-what are you talking about Draco?"_

"_Thi-this relationship, this holding-hands, this constant show of affection! Don't get me wrong, Hermione, I really like you. More than anybody else, but there's something that keeps nagging me and telling me that this will never work out. Your friends abandoned you, my friends did too. We both had equal losses because of this relationship, and I don't think I can handle it anymore," Draco finished his monologue and sigh very heavily. He moved forward to give Hermione one parting hug, but she took a step back._

"_Yo-you're right. So at the count of three, both of us should turn around and walk away in different directions, okay? 1. 2. 3," they walked off, each having a tear in their eyes, although walking with pride, as if nothing had ever happened. _

_If only they could handle the situation as well as they did their pride._

* * *

So there they were again, together, in the local library, where they came oh-so-often to research. Except this time, they didn't even acknowledge the other's presence.

Even though they knew that the other was there.

_**You know, I hoped that one day, we would come here with our kids, telling them how we met in this particular library.**_

Draco took a table that was in the far corner, the one they would always sit on. Hermione, trying to avoid confrontation, looked around for an empty table, but she found none. So she sat down on Draco's table, grimacing.

Draco cleared his throat, "H-hello."

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment. Draco gave up any chance at conversation.

Both of them slowly drifted into their own work, constantly fidgeting with their clothes and sneaking glances at the other.

_**Oh come on, SAY SOMETHING! I'm absolutely losing my mind right now as this scenario is getting awkward-er by the minute. **_

_Leave your Gryffindor pride for once Hermione, and say something._

_**Leave your Slytherin pride for once Draco, and say something.**_

_**Because before we know it, this will turn into a horrible tragedy. WE ARE WE PRETENDING THIS IS NOTHING!**_

"I-I miss you," both blurted out at the same time, then covered their mouths with their hands, as if they were not planning on saying it. Hermione looked slightly embarresed, and so she gathered all her stuff and left abrubtly.

Draco simply gawked at her as she borrowed her books and left the library, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next day, both of them again met at the same table, except nobody said anything.

_**I swear, it's like we're in a contest. **_

_**I liked contests and fights more when you were there supporting me.**_

_I think soon, we might even stop glancing at each other._

_***mental sigh* Looks like the Story of Us is officially over.**_

"…Draco, I-"

"Hermione, there's nothing to say. I miss you, I _really_ do and I can't handle this-this- whatever _this_ is. We have to stop meeting. Even if co-incidental. It's best if we part our ways," with that, Draco got up from his seat and did the exact same thing Hermione did when the left the day before. A small tear splattered on Hermione's textbook.

* * *

2 years later, Hermione Granger officially became Hermione Weasley.

She had invited him to her wedding.

"_For old time's sake,"_ she had written in his invitation.

He attended, but left right after the vows were over. Because deep down, somewhere, Draco Malfoy still had feelings for Hermione Granger.

* * *

5 months after Hermione's wedding Draco Malfoy got married to Astoria Greengrass.

He had invited her to his wedding.

"_To return the favour," _he had written in her invitation.

She attended with her husband, wished Astoria the best of luck, ate food, and sat through the whole ceremony without making eye-contact with Draco. Because deep down, even though she was married, Hermione Granger still had feeling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**If only we would have made up.**_

_If only I hadn't walked off that day._

_**If only I had held him back.**_

_If only I had apologised._

_**If only I had made everything better.**_

_**If only we could have written our story again.**_

_**Then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be a tragedy.**_

_**Then maybe, just maybe, the Story of Us wouldn't have ended.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hehe.  
**

**Review, pwease?**


End file.
